the truth
by darkdragonfiremoon
Summary: hi gang Sasxe here, umm this story is about me in my search for truth the arrival of solo and most of the order. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A explosion rocked the Eternal gate, Standing on one side of the cave was Sasxe. On the other was someone that looked like Sasxe but his hair was snow white, The boy on the far side grimmished at Sasxe and seathed his sword. "This battle is pointless. But I sense deep down your looking for something, Answers maybe? If so then come with me, my master will tell you everything there is to know about the world. Or maybe even more, would you like to know the truth?" The boy steped backwards and a purple portal opened beneath him. "come Sasxe it time for us to begin your new journy." Sasxe steped forward and stoped on the portal standing beside the other youth. They both sank beneath the surface of the portal and the cave was still.


	2. battle at the museum Solo Vs Oshu

On a small floating island, a tower sat. Inside it was a room with a curtain drawn back, the outline of a person behind it. A portal opened with a soft whooshing sound, and the two Sasxe and the boy with white hair steped through it. A voice spoke out that Sasxe instintly pinned as female. "Solo back so soon from the castle, and it looks like you made a friend. Who is he?" The boy with white hair steped forward and bowed. "His name is Sasxe my master, and he comes to you in search of answers to who he really is." The woman steped out from behind the curtain, and Sasxe was struck by how beautiful she was. She smiled and waved alittle bit. "So you want answers, well maybe I can give them to you. Your not like the other nobodys, Solo here has been watching how you handle things. Nobodys have no hearts, but yet even though yours is gone you behave like you still have one."

Holding out her left hand, the woman held a viewing orb. Inside it a image of a museum and a strange object was sitting in the middle of it. "I want you and Solo to do a little job for me, inside the museum is a weapon of amazing power. Bring this weapon to me, and I will give you the answers you seek." Sasxe looked surprised by this request. Then he nodded his head, and looked at Solo who did the same. "One more thing, Sasxe solo if the order shows up. I want you to fight them, should they try and stop you. Your not a part of them right now." Sasxe nodded and bowed lowly, he wanted answers to why he wasn't like the others why he was diffrent.

Opening a portal, Sasxe and Solo steped through. When the portal opened at the museum Sasxe walked through, and spoted the weapon right away. Solo steped out behind him and reached for the weapon, when he did two portals opened on either side of them. From within them steped jYexrem, and on the other side Oshu. Oshu smirked when he saw Sasxe then he spoke out loud. "Well look who's here Sasxe, and it looks like he has a little friend. What on earth are you two doing here, and what do you want with this thing?" Oshu motioned to the weapon and Solo steped forward. "Its none of your business paladin so get lost, unless you want to fight?"

Sasxe cringed at Solo's tone, sure they were ordered to fight if any of the order steped in but... Was any of this really needed? Oshu steped forward and drew his paladin blade, Then he smiled. "Lets do this, one on one matches until one team runs out of members. The winners of this match moves on?" Solo's eyes light up and he grins evily. "If thats what you want.. no power limits agreed? I want you to fight me at your fullest." Oshu took a small step forward and grinned. "Are you sure you want that? I could probly kill you." Solo smiled and closed his eyes, and a purple aura surronded his body. Soon the ground began shaking alittle as Solo's energy began to rise and fall like crazy. "Oh I'm sure, to me this will just be a warm up battle. Then I move on to the big cheese, Unless Sasxe wants that battle more then me. It's hard to tell anymore with him sometimes, none the less let us stop talking and start battling."

Both opponents walked to diffrent sides of the building and Sasxe stood between them, clearing his throught he yelled out clearly. "opponents ready, area set. Battle one Oshu VS Solo! begin!!" Jumping out of the way Sasxe and jYexrem went to save distances and watched with intrest, as both Oshu and Solo charged at each other. Each with intent to kill or worse.


End file.
